ANGELUS
Song Information Artist: 島谷ひとみ Composition: BULGE Lyrics: BOUNCEBACK Vocals: Hitomi Shimatani Album: Angelus/Z! Z! Z! (Zip! Zap! Zipangu!) single (2004) BPM: 131 Length: 1:40 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 Removed on: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 CS Lyrics Lyrics were obtained from animelyrics (http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/inuyasha/angelus.htm and http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/inuyasha/angelus.jis). Japanese 誰かのため流す涙 入りのように頬に伝う それを「弱さ」と隠さないで 「優しさ」と受け入れて 呼吸さえも忘れさせる 瞳の中に見つけた空 太陽だけが輝いてる何を探し続ける？ 鏡を見つめ誓ったあの日 あなたにはきっと見えてた 自分の背中にも翼があると あなたが変わり世界が変わる 夢に届け愛の炎 ゆらゆら蜃気楼越えて 空には光大地に水を その心に強さを 未来へ辿り着く　ANGELUS 望みがもし叶うのなら風になること選ぶでしょう 迷いを捨てたあなたの羽私の風を掴む 高鳴る胸と恐れる気持ち 痛みが混ざり逢う過去を 振り切れたらそこに原色の虹 一秒ごとに世界を変える 刻み出した愛の鼓動 じりじり燃え上がる願い 追い求める強さが 闇を照らしてゆく　ANGELUS 「走り続けるなら、飛び立てるはず・・・」 あなたが変わり世界が変わる 夢に届け愛の炎 ゆらゆら蜃気楼越えて 空には光大地に水を その心に強さを 未来へ辿り着く　ANGELUS 情熱の欠片を手にして Romaji dareka no tame nagasu NAMIDA irino youni hoo ni tsutau sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanai de "yasashisa" to ukeirete kokyuu sae mo wasure saseru hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru nani wo sagashi tsudzukeru? kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi anata ni ha kitto mieteta jibun no senaka ni mo tsubasa ga aru to anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru yume ni todoke ai no honoo yurayura shinkirou koete sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou mayoi wo suteta anata no hane watashi no kaze wo tsukamu takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi itami ga mazari au kako wo furikiretara soko ni genshoku no niji ichibyou goto ni sekai wo kaeru kizami dashita ai no kodou JIRIJIRI moeagaru negai umi yori fukai mihatenu yume wo oimotomeru tsuyosa ga yami wo terashite yuku ANGELUS "hashiri tsudzukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..." anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru yume ni todoke ai no honoo yurayura shinkirou koete sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS jounetsu no kakera wo te ni shite English The tears shed for someone Flow down my cheek like a river Don't dismiss it as "Weakness" Accept it as "tenderness" You make me even forget to breathe Only the sun is shining in the sky I found in your eyes What do you keep searching for? That day I stared in the mirror and swore I was definitely seeing you There were even wings on my back As you change the world changes The flame of love delivered in a dream Passes through a flickering mirage Light in the sky, water on the earth And strength in that heart An angel that struggles towards the future If my desires could be fulfilled I would probably choose to become the wind And catch hold of your wings that have thrown away hesitation Racing heart and feelings of fear If I can break free of the past that is blended with pain A rainbow of primary colours will be there In that particular instant you change the world The pulsation of love that you carved out The desire that flares to life with scorching heat The impossible dream deeper than the ocean The strength that you pursue An angel that lights up the darkness "If I continue to run, I think I may fly..." As you change the world changes The flame of love delivered in a dream Passes through a flickering mirage Light in the sky, water on the earth And strength in that heart An angel that struggles towards the future Take the shards of passion into your hand Song Connections / Remixes None. Trivia *ANGELUS -アンジェラス- was used as the 6th opening theme of the Inu Yasha anime. *ANGELUS -アンジェラス-'s Expert charts were given quantization fixes in DanceDanceRevolution X. *ANGELUS -アンジェラス- does not run at a flat 131 BPM. Instead, the BPM shifts up and down in small amounts. *In the North American/European releases of the DanceDanceRevolution series, ANGELUS -アンジェラス- is known as simply ANGELUS, and Hitomi Shimatani's name is romanized. *ANGELUS -アンジェラス- is the only japanese liscensed song so far to be in a North American / European CS release of a DanceDanceRevolution game & Elmo's World Drawer's Theme Song (2000-2009). Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Licensed Songs Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Songs Category:Songs with Fixed Timing Category:Removed Songs